


back to life

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: he is mine...





	1. Chapter 1

Who knows what day is? It doesn't matter to him. It is important to re-purchase the dose today, from which at least a few hours will fall into nothingness. Nothingness is all he wants for a long time.  
Zero couldn't remember since he became the bottom of the human, especially not why. He started out of a tiny shelter with a full cockroach where everything he owns and needs is a dirty pearl. He started in town to steal some money for a new shot ...

*

Jude is looking endless pile of contracts and dossiers. He is nervous because he cann't find something he needs. When he opened the next file, he shuddered from the rush of memory. Zero picture from the best days when he was brought him from Ohio. As goes on, he feel clutches in his chest. Who knows where he is? Maybe he could help him somehow, but how? Zero has always been so closed. He was his agent, but he knew so little about him. Then one day he just disappeared. Jude will never forget that day.

They should have met at a meeting with a new sponsor who required Zero presence, but Jude couldn't get it on the phone. Then he went to his apartment and found a scene who never wanted to see. Two likely ordered whores naked into bed, and Zero is totally drugged between them. This wasn't the first time, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. He constantly promised to stop and say it was just for relaxation. Though Jude didn't know what to do, he watched it fail, and he didn't know how to help him.

At first he was quite another man. Jolly fellow, always ready for action and joke. He didn't associate with anybody specially, he kept his intimacy for himself, but people loved him. Then something obviously happened and began to sink. Then did it begin to closed even more. Jude didn't want to cross the professional boundary, and somehow he wanted to be of help but did not find the way. He could never forgive himself.

Since he disappeared two years ago, he tried to find him but unsuccessful. He stumbles from thinking, and decides that he has enough for today. Pick up things and Zero files and go home. He knows this is not a clever idea, but he cann't help himself.   
After showering and having dinner picked up on the way home, he sits with beer in hand and takes the file. Again everything is reviewed. The pain every time become worse. He remember memories of nice days, socializing, traveling, dinner, playing ... he feels a few tears catch his cheeks. Zero was the greatest talent he saw in his career, and he saw them a lot. And again he wondered why did he just let him go? In all this thought, something that he hadn't seen before dropped into his eyes. The paper on which mention the right Zero name. Gideon Johnson. How did he miss it? Leave all this on the side and decide at least to get some sleep. Tomorrow will try to find out what he could with this information.

In the morning he calls to take a free day from work. He has some more information witch found, address somewhere in the suburb of LA. After drinking coffee, he decides to go from there and maybe find out something new.  
The closer it is to the resort where it is navigated, the houses are getting worse and worse. It has never been here until now. He feels a bit uncomfortable, but he doesn't want to give up. Maybe he's finally on the right track. He stands in front of the house at the address he finds, obviously empty, in a dreary state. They walked through the overgrown and unsightly yard toward the entrance. Obviously nobody lives here long time. He opened the door that strained, so he came in. In the dark it is hard to see anything. Everywhere is dirt and spider. His eyes slowly get used to darkness. The table is full of rubbish in the room, and in the corner a stinky old bed. It seemed to him to someone lying on bed. He came closer and fearfully thought that the man was dead, but when he bowed down, heard the silent and intermittent breathing.

He turned him to his back, not recognizing who this could be and then took a deep breath when he realized than found him. Zero is sick, probably drugged, exhausted, and overwhelmed. Jude pulls the phone out of his jacket pocket and calls a friend who is holding a private clinic and asks him to send the team as soon as possible. While they were overwhelmed by luck, but also with fear, what if he was late?


	2. Chapter 2

Zero is awakened in an unknown environment. Everything is white. Is he dead? Perhaps now all his pain will stop? Put hand on his thin ribs and realize that it's obviously not dead, but where is it? He tries to get up, but every bone hurts him, he has no power even for that. He guess someone will come soon...  
Zero has been in the hospital for a week. He wakes up occasionally, but is unaware of what is happening around.   
Jude went home to change. He asked the staff to look after Zero until he came back. Rarely he separated from him. When he returns, Zero is still sleeping. He sits next to bed and just looks at him. It looks a little better from day when he found it. Even is clean and shaved. They slowly remove him from the drug. Jude knows there'll be more bad moments before will be better, but it doesn't carer, it's important he's here now.

He fell asleep on the chair when he felt someone's arm on his shoulder "Hey, how are you?" Jude says hopeful. "You found me ..." Zero whispered "Where am I?"  
Jude briefly tells him how he found him and where he brought it "Everything will be all right. Please Zero, this time I will not let you go without a fight. We are still friends, is it? "  
And Zero wanted same, after a long time he slowly recovered. It was more bad than good days, but progress is visible, and most importantly Jude is there. If there was a day when Zero wanted to give up, Jude was here to push him forward. He didn't let it fall again. Whatever brought him to this, he didn'ot deserve it. He is patient and gives him time as much as he needs. One day he will tell him.

When they released him from the hospital, Jude invited him to stay in his apartment. One evening, Jude works on the paperwork he has brought from work. Zero read the book, when get caught himself reading the same sentence already a hundred times. He is thinking how much his life has gone in the wrong direction, and then Jude returning him. One day he even took him to the basketball court in the neighborhood. He cann't even describe what feels when the ball hit the basket for the first time. After all, he decides... it was time, time to tell him ...  
"Jude?" Zero smashes the silence.   
"Hmmm?" Jude looked at him curiously.   
"I don't know how I'll ever thank you ... but there's something else ..." Zero swallowed hard.  
Jude left everything he was doing, approached and sat next to him. See how difficult this is for him " I'm listening ..."

Zero begins the story of how his mother left him and his sister. How long they lived in home for abandoned children and foster families. How his sister separated from him, and he was too young to do anything. How did he swear that one day he would be rich and famous, in spite of everything.  
He also talked about the long and tiring journey according to LA Devils. And about how exactly when he thought he had anything, he accidentally found out where Laura was. But unfortunately it is too late. As he made the strength to go to her, she was killed herself and not knowing that the brother was looking for her. He felt he had failed for the second time in his life. And then hell begins ...  
Jude is totally stiff while listening to him. He hardly dare to breathe. Thank God he believed him enough to open himself. This is a great step towards ultimate healing. Jude is not sure what he should do, so he simply embraces him. Zero quietly sob and with every tear, the pain and the poison that accumulated so long slowly disappear.

 

Zero almost completely healed. Goes regularly to meetings of treated drug addicts. Now he sees the thing from a new angle. After only two years, no one recognizes him anymore on the street. That's better. He can live a peaceful life, day by day. Jude was still there, but it was time to move on.  
That evening when Jude came from work, talking to him about his thoughts. They'll find the apartment and the job and they will see how they will go. Jude agrees. He had to stand on his feet to gain confidence again. Jude says he has one surprise for him. He kept a special bill on his name, where he still had enough money.   
He helps him move because he believes in him. Zero have to find his new path.

That night Jude was alone in his apartment after a long time. He feels some sorrow and emptiness and for the first time he realizes that his feelings toward Zero are not just friendly. He liked his proximity, somehow calmed down. Zero healing, and he was healed with him somehow, but if you love someone you have must let him go. The hard heart decides that it is good for both of them.

Zero gets himself in the completly new situation. When there is a crisis there are some sponsors to contact, and there is also a Jude who is always there for him. He was employed in a small company that deals with molding. He enjoys in a small collective where he works. So different from his previous life. Still, he began to train intensively in a small club in the neighbourhood. He has his original hair color again and present himself with a real name, so people don't recognize him. He deals with what he likes and is not surrounded by a madman who followed him before.

Jude works more than before. He's trying to overcome his feelings. Whenever it is seen with Zero, everything is harder, but it tries to hide feelings as much as it can. When he remain in the silence of his room, thinks that it might be just the happiness and gratitude that Zero is good and has returned to his life. And then he doesn't even know what to think. He's glad for Zero', so he doesn't want to jeopardize it. Zero after all deserved some peace in life.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude for years work as an agent. He always respected his clients and placed them in the first place. It was not always easy, but it always worked on that. Zero wasn't his first client, but somehow was his favorite. And there was a large void behind him.  
Zero and he became friends very quickly, even when times were not good, Jude wanted to think so.

Now that Zero has gone the other way, Jude has backed him as much as he could, their friendship just got tightened. Zero sometimes talked to him when he went out to a date, but he never met either of these women, nor was Zero ever stay long in a relationship.  
Jude was once in a long relationship that had long since ended. For now he has successfully rejected calls on compound from one of his colleagues. He simply didn't want to give him false hopes. If it should be alone, let it be.

Zero called him this weekend at an exhibition his firm rules as a charitable action for uninhabited children. Jude knew what it meant to him. He knew how much he wanted to help someone who found himself in a situation he used to be. Of course Zero wanted Jude to be there.

Jude willingly agrees. Whatever, they will be together at least. The exhibition is very successful, the money they collected is immediately allocated and taken to several homes for uninhabited children. Jude sees how much Zero is happy. Eventually he helped him take things to the apartment because Zero wants to show him a new project he is working on.  
Zero tells him about the project and shows the makeshift. Jude is listening to him with half the attention, difficult to concentrate while in his vicinity. He feels the intense smell of his cologne. At one point Zero turned and seemed to ask him something, but he didn't hear. His attention was drawn to his lips, and all his fears and arguments against falling into the water when he leaned forward and kissed him.   
His brain froze, but he feels that the other body responds to his almost instantaneous. When they try to get the air, reigned in dead silent. Zero gets himself first and pulls him down on the sofa. While a couple of elements are falling down, Jude Loses the rhythm. " Leave it" Zero says with the smile as he continues to kiss him. Jude for so long, wanted this. He feels that his whole body trembles. Zero is gentle, lowers his hands down his body, slowly removes his tie and loosens his shirt. Put his shirt off shoulders, then pull off his own shirt. He goes over his hands again over Jude smooth skin. Jude feels like it burns fire. Jude barely hears when Zero says "I want you, but please be patient ..." Jude smiled "Do not worry, we have time ..."  
*  
Jude cann't sleep even though Zero has been sleeping for a long time. Jude gets caught of fear, what will be in the morning? What if he lose friend? Maybe you should go home? But you cann't make a move, here's all he wanted. This is another level after all they've been through. Perhaps once in a lifetime he could not to think and leave things as they are.

He is awake a bit exhausted from night-time activities, and also from the fact that he finally fell asleep before dawn. Then Zero laughed a smiling face watching him on the other side of the bed "Good morning"  
"Good morning" Jude blinked a few times. And then all his fears disappear when Zero bend down and kisses him long and deeply. "Today I don't have go to work and would have no objection to staying here" with his hand rounded over the bed. "I should ..." Jude murmurs, but quickly change opinion " maybe I suddenly fell ill?" He looked at him cheerfully. "It seems to me that you are very sick and you have to stay in bed for a whole day ..." Zero rolls around as they continue to kiss him.  
When, after anyone knows how many hours spent in the bed, they became hungry, Zero orders the delivery. Meanwhile, They go to the shower and change the sheets, bringing all that and eating in bed. Jude chews something very devoted "What do you think, can a man die of happiness?" Zero kiss his palm " Not on my watch".


	4. Chapter 4

After a few months Jude is still in the seventh heaven. Every morning wake up in the bed of a man he likes, sleeping every night in his embrace. Sometimes he feels his heart grows for a couple of numbers. Both are still doing their job, happy to be together every night. Sometimes he went with Zero on some training. Jude pains the heart when he sees where he ended after the career he once had.

One evening as they talked how did their day last, Jude decided to ask "Do you ever want to go back to the world of professional basketball?"   
Zero thought "I'm not sure, I wanted to be a star all my life, so where did it lead me? Frankly, I think about it sometime."  
Jude took him by the hand „You know I'll support you whatever you decide."  
Zero nodded "I know. It's time for bed, come on you need some fitness too." He pulls Jude with him, until they both laugh.  
Jude didn't maintain ties with anyone from the Arena. It never really felt part of that world. Except when he had to do something officially. Now it was time to visit some people. He sees how Zero reconsiders, and he just wanted to help him.

When he comes to the club for a meeting with the EVP, initially changing some of the optional clauses, so Jude goes over to the matter. Asked him to come see one player. He talks a little about him without mentioning names. The man promises to come next week. Agreed about day and greetings.  
Saturday afternoon Jude came with EVP at a local amateur club match. They only watch for a while. " reminiscent of the Zero style, is it?" Man says surprisingly"What's his name?" Jude dropped in moment "Gideon". They are watching for a while, so they go, "If he wants to make a deal, we'll see." EVP says as he enters the car.

On sunday, Jude and Zero went on a trip. Climbing and nature are an ideal place to discern thoughts. After an excellent day, Jude tells him what he did. Zero kisses him and tells him again that he will think.  
The next day he calls and asks him to make a meeting.

EVP is a young man, recently on that function "Sorry, you remind me of someone" Zero laughs. "I know, everyone tells me that, but I can tell you, that is true." The conversations are a very leisurely talk, Zero tells him what happened to the last couple of years "You know, I want one last season to play for the club that made me famous. The only difference is that I want to play under my real name, for someone I really loved."  
The news is spreading rapidly across the city. The first game is a hit. Fans screaming, and he remembers his sister, and quietly says "Laura this is for you" and bowed to the fans. He is still working at the company, he is training hard and every match is even better. Jude support him from the shadows, and as long as they have some time, are still connected. This time Jude didn't want to be his agent, he thought it is better for both of them.  
He follows his new rise and knows that Zero can still give a lot. He also knows about his deal for only one season, but he fears it will extend this somehow separate them. This time he wouldn't stand this, he didn't know how to be without him.

Approaching the end of the season. Zero and he lean in silence "Jude, you know my life without you makes no sense?" Zero as always reads his thoughts "I know" Jude whisper, but Zero does not give up "Look at me, you were here when I was at the top and when I was at the bottom. You were waiting for me to understand. You never got used to it, you never put your wishes in front of mine. It took a long time for me to understand, but you were the one I waited for all my life."  
Jude says nothing just hug him tighter.

The last game of the championship is excellent. In the end, LA Devils wins the title. Euphoria is at its peak. Jude is so proud. While everyone thanks, Zero patiently waits and takes microphone last "I would like to thank everyone for the other opportunity you provided me. We all have ups and downs, but life is really full of surprises. Everything I have and what I have achieved I want to thank especially one person: Jude, the love of my life." The camera captures Jude somewhere in the audience, but Zero continues "Jude, please come down, don't make me come for you." The auditorium was eerie with applause and laughter. When Jude comes down, Zero kisses him and embraces him, waving once more to everyone and both running to the exit.


End file.
